


Пятница, 13-е

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [9]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Denial of Feelings, Forehead Kisses, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, M/M, Secret Crush, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Берегитесь вампиров, домой приходящих...
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Пятница, 13-е

**Author's Note:**

> по внутрикомандной заявке: "чтобы Риарио-вампир приперся к Зо на вкусный запах))) обнюхал его, немножко покусал и решил оставить себе(xd) а Зо решил бы, что Риарио будет его ручным вампиром, раз на него подсел, и такой расклад лучше, чем с обычным Риарио"

В тот вечер Зо сам не знал, что пойдёт домой. Он мог остаться пить до утра в Чёрном лебеде, мог соблазниться бутылочкой в комнате Боттичелли, мог пойти играть в кости с моряками на их корабле, мог даже составить компанию бойким вдовушкам. Мог заплутать по дороге, отвлечься на разбойников, свернуть по привычке на кладбище. Одним словом, у него было множество вариантов, где закончится вечер. Но когда Зо ввалился в свою обшарпанную комнатушку, там на шаткой табуретке уже сидел Риарио и меланхолично чистил ногти кинжалом.

Зо посмотрел на него, протёр глаза, посмотрел ещё раз, проверил, что на двери целы и толстый засов, и новенький замок. И пучок трав на своём месте за притолокой, и кресты на косяке на месте. Но вот она, римская сволочь, сидит, зубасто скалится, на шею пялится, и облизывает алые губы.

Зо нервно поддёрнул шнурок сорочки. Кажется, пора менять привычку ходить с голым пузом. Говорят, в моду входит новая штучка, воротник называется. Или платком заматываться по самые глаза? Или сразу тремя, чтобы сверху, снизу и по бокам, и только глаза сверкали? Жарковато, конечно, но что поделать. Это пока Риарио сидит смирно, смотрит смурно, а потом цап и уносите!

— Ну теперь-то что?! — воскликнул Зо, не дождавшись от гостя никаких приветствий или объяснений.

Риарио облизнулся и улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.

— Пятница тринадцатое, — предложил он, поднимаясь со сиденья.

— Да ты издеваешься! — возопил Зо. Очень хотелось упасть на кровать, попинать тюфяк, поколотить подушку, но в данных обстоятельствах это могли неправильно понять. Или правильно. Зо не хотелось размышлять о своём отношении к ситуации. Он зол, точка. И уши у него горят от злости, и щеки пылают от ярости, и слюна во рту копится, чтобы плюнуть в эту наглую морду!

Риарио молчал, только сложил бровки домиком и моргал ресницами, как опахалом. Развёл сквозняк, гад, у Зо остатки мыслей из головы выдуло.

— Так, — попытался он собрать себя в кучку, выставил руку и начал торжественно загибать пальцы. — Значит, первый раз у тебя был солнечный удар и ужасная жажда от обезвоживания?

— Вы забыли отвязать меня от дерева, — обиженно уточнил Риарио.

— Второй раз в тебе проснулся добрый христианин, и стремление спасать невинные души?

— Ты сам-то видел, как эта пиявка, кузина моя, в тебя вцепилась? Может, мне тоже захотелось пылких поцелуев?

— Ладно, да, иначе её пришлось бы привязывать к Нико, а он совсем пацан ещё… — Зо прищурился. — Кстати про Нико…

— Ничего не было, — торопливо выставил вперёд руки Риарио. — Как с ним можно что-то делать, если при одном взгляде на этого поросёночка слёзы на глаза наворачиваются…

— Такой аппетитный? — не удержался от подначки Зо.

— Такой ароматный, — отрезал Риарио. — Я же не младенец на грязное молоко кидаться!

Зо сглотнул, пытаясь представить, чем сейчас пахнет он сам. Вино, пот, духи Боттичелли, курево моряков, и по дороге домой он пару раз в канаву оступался… Специфические всё-таки вкусы у этих благородных синьоров!

— Ладно, — решил он, — проехали. Дальше из всей необъятной сельвы именно тебя укусила бешеная летучая мышь? Они над нами вились стаями, но остальным-то ничего не было!

— Повышенная чувствительность? — Риарио приближался мелкими шажочками, постепенно тесня Зо к кровати. Не то чтобы ему было далеко идти, в комнате кроме кровати да стола больше ни для чего места не хватало.

— Потом, когда тебя вытащили из Лабиринта…

— Это был не я? — с надеждой предложил Риарио. — Мой злобный близнец, убийца и грешник…

— А когда мы вернулись из Валахии? — упорствовал Зо.

— О господаре Владе ходят нехорошие слухи, — пожал плечами Риарио. — Надо же было проверить, жив ли ты ещё…

— А нельзя было, не знаю там, сердце послушать, температуру померить? — вредничал Зо.

— Мне сразу доставать из штанов термометр? — скривился Риарио. — Или всё-таки попробуем традиционный вариант?

Он как-то внезапно оказался совсем рядом с Зо, приобнял за талию, засопел у уха, забормотал бессмыслицу. “Дай-дай-дай”, “вкусняшечка”, “сейчас сдохну” и прочую чушь, от которой у Зо привычно подгибались колени и запрокидывалась голова. Он запустил пальцы в тёмные волосы, повозил по коже длинным носом, закинул ногу на бедро.

— Жри уже, кровосос, — ласково сказал он и подставил вену на горле.

Следующий час из памяти Зо смыл бесконечный экстаз. Кажется, он кричал, наверняка он стонал, они снова разодрали подушку, да и ножки у кровати как-то подозрительно поскрипывали. В заднице свербело, подсыхающий пот холодил кожу, размазанное семя стягивало коркой живот. Зо развалился на спине, осторожно ощупывая свежие ранки на шее: круглые, опухшие, горячие, но аккуратные, сами заживут.

— Зализать? — предложил Риарио, лениво соединяющий в созвездие капли спермы на груди.

— Знаю я твоё зализать, — пробурчал Зо, подтягивая любовника под мышку. — Опять до утра не угомонишься.

— Ты только первые пару раз возражал, — справедливо заметил Риарио. — А потом всячески поощрял и принимал активное участие!

— Это не я, — зевнув, отмахнулся Зо. — Это дурь в твоей слюне.

— Ага, — легко согласился Риарио. — Очень облегчает процесс! И не вызывает привыкания!

— А какой повод ты придумаешь в следующий раз? — сонно спросил Зо.

— М-м-м, — Риарио задумчиво почесал его лобок. — Родовое проклятие? Которое ужасно обостряется каждое полнолуние или затмение?

— Тогда уж каждый приезд в Флоренцию, — пробормотал Зо и добавил, уже засыпая: — Мог бы просто признаться уже, что вампир, и на гостиницах экономишь.

— Не экономлю, — вздохнул Риарио, целуя заснувшего Зо в лоб. — Просто после тебя все остальные такие пресные, что никем из них питаться не хочется.


End file.
